Saving People, Hunting Things, Its the Family Business
by voldyismyfather
Summary: Saving People, Hunting Things, Just another day on the job for Hermione and Harry, well it was until they discover that the Demon that killed Harry's parents has become the King of Hell, and well all hell has broken loose. Joining forces with Remus and Sirius, the Winchester Brothers, Castiel and a Prophet the gang search to find a way to save the world. Read the warning. TR/HG


**AN**

So firstly I am so sorry for the delay with Dark Daughters I will hopefully update it soon.

Secondly, I really hope you enjoy this story. It is set in the Supernatural (SPN) Universe. If you have never seen the TV show I recommend you check it out. It's about two brothers who hunt all things supernatural. The brothers are called Dean and Sam Winchester. I have only seen up to the beginning of Season 11. But there are several bits I am not including. Kind of set from Season 8 onwards but not as Purgatory didn't happen. As this is set in the SPN universe the books are completely disregarded (minus a few details). This is a WIP.

If you like Supernatural and Harry Potter I recommend these two stories:

Hermione Singer- Legend by mlr96

The Witch and the Hunters by Maisey2k10

I do not own Harry Potter or Supernatural, The title of the fic is a note to a quote from the show.

 **WARNING:** **This story will contain sex scenes and violence including removal of limbs and torture, as this is set in the SPN universe and all these things happen in SPN. So do not read if this will upset you. I have warned you. I WILL NOT POST THIS WARNING ON EVERY CHAPTER!**

 **Fancast:**

Tom Hughes as Tom Riddle/Voldemort

Mark Sheppard as Crowley – because he plays him so well in the TV show.

Rose Leslie as Alecto Carrow

Iwan Rheon as Amycus Carrow

 **Prologue:**

Crowley stormed into his throne room, sometimes he felt like he was running a day care and not a place of evil. Why only just minutes ago had he had to deal with an incompetent fool who had somehow managed to mess up on collecting a crossroad deal. The fool had taken the soul two moths too early, which wasn't good for business, if word gets around about them not living up to their end of the deal, why they would be out of business.

Gazing up at his throne he noticed it wasn't as empty as it should have been, no instead there was a handsome young man sat in his place.

"What do you want Voldemort?" he snarled, his teeth blaring in an attempt to threaten the man whom he knew to have been speedily climbing the ranks, "And get the hell off my throne!"

"Let me think about that," Voldemort smirked, "No, I'm quite comfy sat here for the moment."

"If you do not move, I will..." Crowley begun but was quickly cut off.

"You'll what?" Voldemort challenged, "Put me on the racks? Oh please I live for torture, the racks don't scare and quite frankly Crowley neither does you, it's time for some new blood and I am going to take us demons to new heights."

"Move your scrawny arse boy now!" Crowley threatened again, silently wondering where his hellhound was.

"Lost something?" Voldemort teased.

"Where is my hound?" Crowley sneered, "When I get through with you boy, you are going to be begging..."

"SILENCE," Voldemort bellowed, "Your hound has been disposed of, and I am overthrowing you as king."

"Yeah and what army do you intend to use to do this with?" Crowley challenged.

Suddenly ten figures popped into the room.

"Meet my inner circle," Voldemort smirked as Crowley's face dropped at the sight of some of Hell's most twisted demons standing beside Voldemort.

"You've won this round," Crowley spluttered, "But I will win the next."

Crowley attempted to vanish, but he could not move looking up he noticed a demon trap on the ceiling, "Really?"

"I knew you would try something," Voldemort spoke as if he was bored, "Amycus, Alecto he is yours to play with."

The demon twins known for being worse than their predecessor Alastair when it came to torture grinned and moved to grab Crowley.

"Remember I do want him alive afterwards," Voldemort commented.

"Yes, My King," the twins answered and moved to grab Crowley as Voldemort broke the trap.

 **I hope you enjoyed the prologue. I love Supernatural and I am having so much fun writing this fic. Crowley is kind of fun to write.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
